DESCRIPTION (Investigator's abstract): The Long-term objective of this project is to establish new and safer techniques to treat cerebral arteriovenous malformations (AVM) by the endovascular route Despite significant advances in this field, current endovascular embolization of these damgerours lesions is associated with several limitations and complications of treatment. Most importantly, there remains a significant morbidity and mortality related to the use of contemporary embolic agents (glue or particles). The immediate objective of this project is to create experimental models of AVMs in laboratory models, followed by the use of these models to test three hypotheses. These hypotheses contend that AVMs can be treated endovascularly by the following means: 1] Superfine platinum electrodes, attached to microguidewires will be navigated up to the AVM and placed within its nidus. This will be followed by passage of a small direct electric current to elicit electrothrombosis and electrolytic detachment of the platinum device/s within the nidus, leading to occlusion. 2] Endovascular placement of two superfine electrodes within the confines of the nidus microvessels will be followed by passage of an alternating bipolar current to elicit its electrocoagulative occlusion. 3] A superfine platinum electrode is endovascularly placed within the nidus microvessels. An external radiofrequency generator induces an electromagnetic field in the region of the AVM. The platinum device acts as an electrically conducting induced-current convergence point causing localized thermal coagulation of the nidus. Improved results and reduced morbidity and mortality in the treatment of brain AVMs could be achieved by successful implementation of these new minimally invasive endovascular therapies.